hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Marukaite Chikyuu (America)
Marukaite Chikyuu (まるかいて地球 アメリカ版 Maru kaite Chikyū Amerika-ban, lit. "Draw a circle (it's the) Earth - America Edition") is the ending theme for the anime series Hetalia: Axis Powers. This alternate version of the song was rewritten to reflect the life and culture in America. This version was later used as the ending theme for episodes of the second season of the anime where America is the featured character of the episode. It is sung by Katsuyuki Konishi in the voice of America. Lyrics Kanji= (Clap your hands everybody and everybody just clap your hands Clap your hands everybody and everybody just clap your hands) 『ヘイヘイ　Daddy　コーラをちょうだい ヘイヘイ　Mommy ヘイヘイ　Mommy 作りたてのアップルパイの あの味が忘れられないんだ』 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 俺　アメリカ まるかいて地球 ジッと見て地球 ひょっとして地球 俺　ヒーロー あぁ一筆で　見える 素晴らしい世界 ビーフも夢も　スーパーサイズ！ アメリカ 『色とりどりの世界をお菓子で表現する、 これこそがヒーローの証さ！』 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 俺　アメリカ まるかいて地球 ハッとして地球 ふんぞりかえて地球 俺　ヒーロー たっぷりのバターで お腹いっぱいのレシピ 『I like fatty food!』 明日から　ジムで　減量だ！ アメリカ やあやあ Brother　コーラをちょうだい ついでに Sister　注いでくれないか オイオイ Grandpa 平和が一番 スウィート　Baby　『宇宙にとびましゅ』 ヘイヘイ　Daddy　チキンもちょうだい Mommy 作り立てのアップルパイの あの味が忘れられないんだ ベースボール　アメフト 冬には　アイスホッケー！ 『バスケも熱いぞ〜！』 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 俺　アメリカ Ah　一筆で見える 素晴らしい世界 女神の　口は　3フィート！ アメリカ Ah　世界中に　眠る　幸せのレシピ ホットドッグ片手に　邁進だ！ アメリカ |-| Romaji= (Clap your hands everybody and everybody just clap your hands Clap your hands everybody and everybody just clap your hands) HEI HEI Daddy KO-RA wo choudai HEI HEI Mommy HEI HEI Mommy Tsukuritate no APPURU PAI no Ano aji ga wasurerarenainda Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Ore AMERIKA Marukaite chikyuu Jitto mite chikyuu Hyotto shite chikyuu Ore HIRO Aa hitofude de Mieru Subarashii sekai BI-FU- mo yume mo SUPAA-SAIZU! AMERIKA "Irotoridori no sekai wo okashi de hyougen suru, Korekoso ga HI-RO- no akashi sa!" Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Ore AMERIKA Marukaite chikyuu Hatto shite chikyuu Funzori kaete chikyuu Ore HIRO Tappuri no BATA de Onaka ippai no RESHIPI ("I like fatty food!") Ashita kara JIMU de genryou da! AMERIKA Yaa yaa Brother KO-RA wo choudai Tsuide ni Sister tsuide kurenai ka Oi Oi Grandpa heiwa ga ichiban SUWI-TO Baby ("Uchuu ni tobimashu") HEI HEI Daddy CHIKIN choudai Mommy Tsukuritate no APPURU PAI no Ano aji ga wasurerarenainda BE-SUBO-RU AMEFUTO Fuyu ni wa AISUHOKKE! mo atsui zo! (Amazing) Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Ore AMERIKA Ah hitofude de Mieru subarashii sekai Megami no kuchi wa san FITO! AMERIKA Ah sekaijuu ni Nemuru shiawase no RESHIPI HOTTO DOG katate ni maishin da! AMERIKA |-| English= (Clap your hands everybody and everybody just clap your hands Clap your hands everybody and everybody just clap your hands) Hey hey daddy, get me a cola Hey hey mommy, hey hey mommy That freshly-baked apple pie, I will never forget the taste of it!" Draw a circle, that's the Earth Draw a circle, that's the Earth Draw a circle, that's the Earth I am America Draw a circle, that's the Earth Looking closely, that's the Earth Should that happen the Earth I am the hero Ah, with just one brushstroke, You can see all of the wonderful world Where the beef and dreams are both supersized! America ”To express the multi-colored world through sweets Is the very proof of a hero!" Draw a circle, that's the Earth Draw a circle, that's the Earth Draw a circle, that's the Earth I am America Draw a circle, that's the Earth The ever surprising, shocking Earth Lie on your back, that's the Earth I am the hero Plenty of butter Makes tummy-filling recipes "I like fatty foods!" From tomorrow, I'll go lose weight at the gym America Yeah, yeah, brother, get me a cola While you're here, sister, could you pour some for me? Oy, oy, grandpa, peace is number one! Sweet baby, "I'm floating in space" Hey, hey, daddy, gimme some chicken too Mommy! That freshly-baked apple pie, I will never forget the taste of it! Baseball, American football, And, in winter, ice hockey! "Basketball's hot too!" "Amazing" Draw a circle, that's the Earth Draw a circle, that's the Earth Draw a circle, that's the Earth I am America Ah, with just one brushstroke, You can see all of the wonderful world Where Lady Liberty's mouth is three feet wide! America Ah, throughout the whole world Sleep many recipes of happiness Pushing forward with a hot dog in hand! America Album This song was released on July 24, 2009, on the DVD which came with the third volume, Hetalia: Axis Powers Vol. 3 Limited Edition DVD. Also on the DVD is France's version of Marukaite Chikyuu. This song is also the seventh track on the album Hetalia: Axis Powers: Marukaite Best, which was released on August 10, 2012. Trivia *In the beginning and from 1:50-2:04, you can hear someone say "Amazing" and "Music". The voice clips are excerpted from Lady Gaga's "Just Dance". *At the start of the song, "Clap your hands everybody, and everybody just clap your hands" is mentioned. This is a reference to 8th Wonder - a song of an American hip hop group called The Sugarhill Gang. Category:Media Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Marukaite Chikyuu